The Importance of a Gift according to TK Takaishi
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner and Takeru Takaishi doesn’t know what to give to his best friend. Takari Fluff One Shot


**THE IMPORTANCE OF A GIFT, ACCORDING TO TAKERU TAKAISHI**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: **Christmas is right around the corner and Takeru Takaishi doesn't know what to give to his best friend…

**Disclaimer: **As usual, all Digmon-related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Toei Animations.

**Author's Notes: **Hello, dear readers! You're probably wondering why I posted this instead of a new chapter to the other Takari fics, but this was an entry for my Takari club in dA and I decided to post it here too ^^ But don't worry, I'm working on the 12th chapter of the other fic and it'll (hopefully) be ready by Christmas. So, here it is, a fluffy Takari Christmas one-shot ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

As I look up at the calendar and notice that most of the numbers written there are scratched, I realize that the special day is coming, and I still have nothing to give to you.

I scratch my blond hair, thinking. We've been together for so long now, we've spent so many of those days with each other, what possibly can I give you that I haven't given you before?

It's a complicated question. All our lives we are told that people are materialist, they care too much about the things they can touch with their hands rather than the things they can touch with their hearts. We are told that we must contradict that trend, we must do what others haven't done and make this a better world, but then this special day comes and everyone forgets those teachings. Everyone wants the biggest present, the shiniest, the one that appears most on those TV commercials.

I believe that you are special, and for you I'd like to break that tradition for once, I want to give you something unique, something you'll never forget. Because the true meaning of gift giving is wanting to see the other genuinely happy, without expecting to receive anything in return. I mean, just seeing you smile just a little sends me sparks to my heart that lighten my entire day, I need nothing else.

But what shall I give you? I already said I want to break away from the usual gifts, and I won't give you money, because it's nothing more than cold, heartless, scrupulous paper. And I don't want to give you something that will only work on that special day. There are no "special days" when it comes to loving you, I'll always have the same devotion to you.

Then what?

My gaze lands on the mirror in front of me and I see myself returning a quizzical expression. The cerulean eyes immediately widen with a sudden idea and the thinking melts into realization. I already know what to give to you.

My arm rushes to grab a small piece of plain paper and my other hand, bringing a pen with it, begins sliding over it in some sort of rhythmic dance.

Once I'm done scribbling, I look at the time. I smile. Perfect, I know you're shopping at the grocers with your brother, trying to contradict completely the shopping list your mother (who is a terrible cook) gave you so that your meal will be a bit better. It's a good opportunity to show you my gift.

I say I'm leaving to my own mother, I throw a green scarf hurriedly around my neck and put on my white hat (even tough it's not sunny outside). I make my way to the grocery you usually go to, passing by so many happy faces, mostly small ones, all of them holding onto their early gifts. I smirk too, confident that your smile will be even more genuine than theirs.

I arrive at the store and I see you and your brother exchanging the salad and cheese drink that was on your mother's list for a bottle of plain, clear water. I approach both of you and pat your shoulder, smiling. You give off the same smile as you turn to face me, and we hug for a while. Your brown hair looks so lovely today, under that wool barrette, and your crimson eyes are grinning already.

Your brother watches the whole scene with a curious interest, but you shoo him, ushering him to go on with the shopping. I innerly thank you for doing that and I announce you that I have found your gift.

The curious interest can now be seen in your face, and you ask me what gift is that. Now smiling more than ever, I hold one of your hands and place the written piece of paper on it.

You take it and give me a last look before you see what's there.

You read the following words, "I, Takeru Takaishi, through this paper, give full possession of all that is mine and that is me to Hikari Kamiya, my best friend and most important person in the world, with the promise that I'll do all in my power and beyond it to make her the happiest, not only today but for all time, whether we're together or apart, knowing she'll never disappoint me."

As soon as you finish reading it, you let out a kind chuckle and look at me. I can see that you liked my gift, your smile is more radiant than I've ever seen it and your eyes are shining. You embrace me tightly, not caring if your brother is watching or not, and you confess that you'll never receive a present as good as that one.

I embrace you back as closely, happy that I accomplished my mission. Even if you don't have now something to give me, I don't mind, you have accepted my gift and that's enough. Because I am confident that no one but me, nothing but me wants you to be as happy as I want. Forever.

I will always be your gift.

**THE END**

-------------------

Well, that was it… Hope you liked it, I'll now continue the others :D

kathlaida-princess logging out…


End file.
